APOLIGIZE OR AMELIORATE
by nanherathanyx99
Summary: Mereka berdua adalah pasangan yang sudah saling terikat sejak kecil karena sebuah perjodohan konyol yang direncanakan oleh kedua orang tua mereka. GTOP/TOPNYONG STORY
1. Prolog

PROLOG

.

Mereka berdua adalah pasangan yang sudah saling terikat sejak kecil karena sebuah perjodohan konyol yang direncanakan oleh kedua orang tua mereka.

APOLIGIZE OR AMELIORATE

Main Cast : Choi Seung Hyun Kwon Jiyong

Genre : Romance, Family, Hurt/Comfort

Rate : M

Length : Chapter

YAOI. Typo .

GTOP STORY!

"Eomma, mereka siapa? Kenapa mereka ada dirumah kita? Apa mereka teman eomma dan appa?"

"Kenapa kau mau? "

"Dia siapa ?"

"Dia hanya sepupuku yang berasal dari jeju."

"Eomma. . Aku ingin mengakhiri perjodohan ini, aku rasa aku tidak cocok dengannya. Maafkan aku eomma."

"Kenapa kau kembali?"

"Maafkan aku."

"Jangan pergi. Kumohon. "


	2. Chapter 1 (06-11 14:04:29)

APOLIGIZE OR AMELIORATE

Main Cast : Choi Seung Hyun Kwon Jiyong

Genre : Romance, Family, Hurt/Comfort

Rate : T-M

Length : Chapter

YAOI. Typo .

GTOP STORY!

Kalo engga suka jangan dibaca !!

Ini ff abal :'v

"Ck... Kenapa harus hari ini sih ?"

Tak taukah mereka jika aku harus berlatih basket untuk pertandingan sekolah bulan depan ? Aiisshh, menyebalkan.

"Kenapa paman kim lama sekali sih."

Saat sedang menunggu sopirnya datang menjemput tiba-tiba ia melihat ada seorang anak kecil yang sedang menangis di samping halte yang juga dia ada disana. Dan tak tau kenapa kakinya melangkah untuk mendekati anak kecil itu.

"Hei, kau siapa ? Dan kenapa kau menangis ?" tanya namja tinggi dan tampan itu.

"Aku hiks tersesat. Aku hiks lupa jalan hiks kembali ke rumah paman ku hiks." jawab anak manis tersebut.

"Apa kau tau alamat rumah paman mu?" tanya namja bermata tajam itu lagi.

Dia hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan yang di lintarkan oleh lawan bicaranya tersebut.

"Baiklah, karena aku sedang berbaik hati maka aku akan mengantarkan mu pulang." sahut namja tampan tersebut.

"Sungguh?" tanya anak tersebut dengan mata yang berbinar bahagia namun masih terlihat sedikit sembab akibat dari tangisnya tadi.

"Hmm. Toh juga tak baik yeoja sepertimu berdiri sendirian disini." sahut namja itu.

"Yeoja !? Yakk ! Aku bukan yeoja.. Aku namja, aku sama sepertimu tuan, aku N-A-M-J-A !" jawab namja pendek itu dengan sedikit emosi.

Yak.. Aneh sekali orang ini, baru saja tadi menangis lalu kenapa sekarang malah berteriak sih. Untung saja aku tak punya riwayat jantung. Dasar namja jadi jadian.

"Sungguh ? Lalu kenapa wajahmu seperti yeoja?" Timpal namja tinggi itu.

"Molla." sahut namja pendek itu dengan nada dingin.

Kenapa malah jadi dia yang marah, kan harusnya aku yang marah karena dia baru saja meneriaki ku. Ck, benar benar namja aneh.

Other Side

"Kenapa bocah nakal itu tak pulang pulang juga? Ini sudah lebih dari setengah jam dari waktu seharusnya dia pulang. Ah, lebih baik ku tanyakan saja paman kim."

Terlihat yeoja cantik yang sedang mondar mandir di dalam rumah dengan raut wajah sebal namun masih terlihat ada sedikit rasa khawatir disana.

Aisshh... Kenapa tak diangkat sih telefonnya. Ayolah paman, aku mengkhawatirkan anak nakal itu. Cepat angkat telfonnya.

"Ya Hallo noona Chaerin?" terdengar suara dari seberang telefon.

Aihh, akhirnya tersambung juga.

"Hallo paman Kim, paman Kim dan bocah nakal itu sekarang dimana? Kenapa jam segini belum sampe rumah?" tanyanya dengan nada khawatir.

"Maaf noona, saya sedang mengantar tuan muda seung hyun mengantar teman barunya pulang." jawab paman kim dengan sopan.

"Teman? Ah, tolong berikan telfonnya pada anak nakal itu paman. Aku ingin berbicara padanya."

"Baik noona."

"Ada apa noona?"

"Yak bocah nakal, bisa bisanya membuat noona khawatir. Kau ini.. Ishh.." terdengar suara sang noona.

"Maaf membuatmu khawatir noona." jawab seunghyun dengan nada menyesal.

"Ne, baiklah tak apa. Tapi setelah mengantar pulang temanmu kau harus langsung pulang. Arra ?"

"Ne noona. Aku menyayangimu. Bye noona, sampai bertemu dirumah ne."

"Aku juga menyayangimu, nae dongsaeng. Ne. Hati hatilah dijalan."

Selama perjalan hanya ada keheningan, ya tentu saja karena mereka larut dalam pikiran mereka sendiri.

Skip

"Yak bocah, ini sudah sampai. Cepat turun." Seunghyun berbicara dengan nada sedikit tinggi. (Efek terlalu lelah mungkin)

"Eoh, ne aku turun. Terimakasih ne ... Emmm..."

"Seunghyun."

"Ah ne terimakasih seunghyun-ssi."

"Hmm.."

Seunghyun hanya bergumam sebagai jawaban.

Dasar namja menyebalkan. Dia pikir dia siapa !? Dasar namja tiang.

Tapi.. Apa aku bisa bertemu lagi dengannya? Dan aku rasa aku ingin menjadi temannya. Yah, semoga saja aku bisa bertemu dengannya LAGI .

To be continued...

 ** _Mian kalo engga sesuai dengan apa yang kalian bayangin._** ** _Ini cuman ff abal yang bener bener buruk tapi tetep aja di publish. haha_** ** _/apaan sih gk lucu tau/_** ** _Ok mian. Sapa tau aja ada yang mau dan sudi buat baca ff saya._** ** _Sebenernya ini udah aku post di WP._** ** _Dan responnya cukup bikin aku semangat buat lanjut ni ff._** ** _Makannya aku juga pengen coba post di ffn dengan harapan semoga dapet respon yang baik cem di WP._** ** _Makasih banget buat yang udah nge review._** ** _/jangan lupa review ya kalo kalian suka/_** ** _kiss and hug_** ** _아녕_**


	3. Chapter 2

APOLIGIZE OR AMELIORATE

Main Cast : Choi Seung Hyun Kwon Jiyong

Genre : Romance, Family, Hurt/Comfort

Rate : T

Length : Chapter

YAOI. Typo .

GTOP STORY!

SH home

"Noona.. Aku pulang."

"Noona, kau dimana? "

"Noona ada di dapur seunghyun-ah ."

"Kau sedang membuat apa noona? "

"Pancake. Kau mau? "

"Ne. "

Dan setelah itu hening. Dan suara seung hyun lah yang pertama memecahkan keheningan itu.

"Noona, kira kira kapan dad dan mom pulang? " tanyanya dengan suara lirih.

"Kira kira 1 Bulan lagi. Kenapa? " Chaerin balik bertanya.

"Aniya noon. "

Aku hanya merindukan mereka. Lanjutnya dalam hati.

Ya.. Mereka adalah anak dari pasangan Tuan Choi dan Nyonya Choi. Mereka adalah keluarga berada. Orang tua mereka memiliki perusahaan yang sudah memiliki cabang dimana mana. Tetapi, mereka tidak pernah membenci orang tua mereka karena orang tua mereka selalu menyempatkan untuk menghubungi mereka di sela sela kesibukan mereka.

Choi Chaerin , gadis cantik dan baik hati Putri pertama dari keluarga Choi. 17 y.o. masih berada di tingkat 2 SHS.

Choi Seung Hyun, laki laki tampan yang memiliki tatapan tajam yang terlihat sangat menakutkan namun sebenarnya dia adalah pribadi yang baik dan menyenangkan Putra kedua di keluarga Choi. 15 y.o. Masih berada di tingkat 3 JHS.

JY home.

"Mama.. Jiyong pulang... "

"Astaga jiyong. Kau darimana saja sayang, kami semua mengkhawatirkan mu sayang. " sahut sang mama dengan nada khawatir.

"Maaf ma, pa, paman, tadi jiyong tersesat . Lalu tadi ada hyung baik hati yang menolong jiyong ma. " jawab jiyong dengan polosnya.

"Ya sudah, lebih baik kau segera mandi dan turun untuk makan malam. Tapi jangan lama lama ne." sang papa menjawab dengan nada lembut.

"Ne pa."

Kwon Ji Yong, seorang namja berparas manis dan cantik, memiliki sifat manja namun periang. Putra pertama dari keluarga Kwon. 13 y.o. ada di tingkat 2 JHS.

Kwon Lalice/ Lisa Kwon, seorang gadis yang memiliki wajah bak boneka barbie, yang tak kalah cantik dari sang kakak. Karena mereka sama sama mewarisi wajah cantik sang Mama. 12 y.o. Berada di tingkat 1 JHS. Memiliki sifat yang serupa dengan sang kakak yaitu baik dan juga periang.

"Ma, dimana Lisa? "

"Adikmu sudah tidur sayang."

"Tumben Ma. "

"Iya Jie, tadi Lisa menunggu kamu pulang, tapi dia malah tertidur." sahut sang Papa.

"Oh iya Jie, setelah makan malam kau kemasi barang barang kamu ne.?" lanjut sang Mama.

"Loh kenapa Ma?"

"Karena paman kamu sudah sembuh, jadi besok kita akan kembali ke Jeju."

"Eoh, jinjja? Paman sudah sembuh?" tanya Jiyong.

"Ne Jiyong-ah. Paman sudah sembuh." jawab sang paman.

"Woah. Chukkae paman."

"Ne gomawo jiyong-ah."

At jiyong lisa room.

"Eoh, oppa? Kau sudah pulang? " tanya Lisa yang tak sengaja terbangun karena mendengar suara pintu terbuka.

"Ne. Jja, tidurlah lagi. Karena besok kita akan kembali lagi ke Jeju."

"Jinjja? "

"Ne. "

Tbc...

 ** _Miann.. chap 2 nya pendek dan gaje sekaleeehhhh._** ** _._**


End file.
